prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Amamiya Elena
|song = Your Sonrisa |appearances = *Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Hoshi no Uta ni Omoi wo Komete *Pretty Cure Miracle Universe *Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi *Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows|bd = September 8}} is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Elena's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Sun. Her catchphrases are and Appearance As a civilian, Elena has wavy golden blonde hair with braids hanging on both sides of her face. In her hair is an orange headband that is tied on the right side. She has brown skin and purple eyes with a beauty mark near the bottom of her left eye. In her childhood, she did not wear a headband, nor did she have braids. In her adulthood, she ties up her hair, and wears a pearl necklace around her neck. She wears a purple choker around her neck and a purple bracelet around her right wrist. She wears a white shirt that laces in the front and half-length sleeves with scallop designs at the ends as well as on the bottom of the shirt. She also wears bright blue shorts that look slightly frayed at the ends as well as white and orange sneakers with dark orange soles. In the winter, she wears a white sweater with purple designs near the collar with an orange shirt underneath it that has its sleeves cuffed and blue jeans. She would sometimes also wear a brown jacket with a dark orange scarf. As Cure Soleil, her hair becomes longer and wavier. She has an orange and yellow star attached to a purple headband. There is also a gold star that hangs above her forehead. She wears round purple earrings and a beady purple choker necklace. Her top has off the shoulder sleeves that are white and orange while her Star Color Pendant sits in the middle of the frills. She wears a long orange dress with yellow stripes and her skirt part has several layers each with white frills. She also has a golden star belt with a translucent purple fabric attached to it. On her wrists, she wears white cuffs with short yellow arm warmers. She wears yellow knee-high boots with orange stripes at the tips and yellow and orange stars at the top along with a yellow-orange trim. Personality Elena is a third-year student with a radiant smile. She's very popular and sporty to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". She often looks after her 6 little brothers when her parents are off working at the florist store Sonrisa, which her family runs. On the report of AI's evaluations, Elena can be defined as the challenger type due to her excellent sportiness and is suitable for helping to carry heavy objects as the muscle of the team. In spite of her brightness and positivity, she can be at times emotionally fragile, thinking protecting people's smiles is more important than bringing peace to the universe, or when she as a child felt as if she didn't fit in with her peers because she felt different because of her skin color, but did learn that bringing peace to the universe can bring smiles in return. In episode 26, she is revealed to get easily horrified by horror movies. Relationships *'Kaguya Madoka' - Elena and Madoka are both from the same class and are also idols of Mihoshi Middle School, though they didn't interact much until they became Pretty Cure. Overall, the two appear to be close friends, with Elena appreciating Madoka for her intelligence and multiple talents. *'Amamiya Siblings' - Elena looks after her younger siblings responsibly and shares a close relationship with them. For example, she once worried about Touma being upset as well as when she felt sad to leave her family behind when she had to temporarily travel to Saman. *'Tenjo' - Elena has a rivalry with Tenjo because both have different beliefs on relationships between species and acceptance, mostly because of Elena's positivity towards these aspects, which Tenjo greatly disagrees. However, as a heroine, Elena still holds kindness towards her. Etymology - means "heaven" or "sky" https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%A4%A9 while means "shrine" or "palace" https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%AE%AE#Japanese. Together, Amamiya means "sky shrine". - There are many different kanji variations for this name, but when written as "Elena", it can mean "shining bright" or "bright one" https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elena/ which eludes to Elena's theme as Cure Soleil. Cure Soleil is a noun and is French for "sun" https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/soleil. History Meeting Hikaru and Lala Elena first appears when she notices Hikaru and Lala having an argument. Thanks to always solving her siblings arguments, she gives the pair some advice on how to resolve their issues, which is to listen to what the other has to say. She then notices that her flower shop has a customer, so she bids them farewell. A few days later, Hikaru and Lala turn up at her house. Elena is delighted to see that they're getting along now. As they walk around the shop, Elena tells them about why she is so set on making others happy, even telling them that the store's name, Sonrisa means "Smile" in Spanish. Becoming Cure Soleil While doing the chores, Elena notices a giant cloud of smoke coming from the park. Worried, she leaves her brother to look after the store as she goes to investigate. When she arrives, she sees Fuwa flying around and being pursued by the Nottorei. Elena tries to go help her, but she is too scared to do anything. She then sees Cure Star fighting against the Nottorei and recognizes her voice. As a Nottorei launches himself towards Fuwa, Elena breaks out of her fear and leaps into the air. She catches Fuwa, but she falls over when she lands. Tenjo taunts Elena, and Elena says that even though she doesn’t know what’s going on or what Fuwa is exactly, she’s determined to protect Fuwa due to the smiles she brought to her sisters’ faces. Tenjo remarks that Pretty Cure now has one more target that they need to protect, so they’re even weaker. As Star and Milky fight the Nottorei, Elena shouts her determination to protect Fuwa. This enables Fuwa to summon a new Star Color Pen and Star Color Pendant. With these, Elena transforms into a new Pretty Cure: Cure Soleil. Cure Soleil proceeds to beat the Nottorei into submission using mostly punches, kicks, and flips, but also a little bit of fire. She tells Tenjo that having people to protect doesn’t make her weaker; it makes her stronger to know that she’s responsible for the smiles on their faces. She then uses an attack called Soleil Shoot to defeat all of the Nottorei, causing a concerned Tenjo to teleport away. Befriending Saboro In episode 34, Elena and her friends are waiting for the space inspector, but instead a cactus alien arrives on Earth. Elena warms up to the alien and names him Saboro, mistaking him as the Inspector. At first, Elena and Saboro have a fun time together, but she unintentionally offends him after taking him to Sonrisa, as he cannot understand why humans are selling plants as a living and therefore misunderstanding humans as cruel. Confused and furious, Saboro leaves Elena behind and returns to his spaceship. Back at home, Elena sighs and admits to her mother that she finds it impressive how her mother can interpret other languages which leads to people smiling. But her mother tells her honestly that communication isn't simply about languages, the most important factor is to get to understand the person's perspective. Later, Elena and her friends receive a transmission from Abraham about the real Saboro being a slacker who has gone on a holiday irresponsibly. However, Elena still wants to reconcile with the cactus Saboro since she understands how desperate he is on trying to befriend other foreigners. Unfortunately, before she and her friends can reach him, he has already been targeted by Tenjo who forcibly turns him into a Nottorei. With his intensified pain, all of Saboro's attacks have been boosted, so the Cures have a harder time saving him. Although facing such hardships, Soleil does not give up and still wants to redeem herself, no matter how Tenjo attempts to discourage her. She manages to stand up and believes that it worth trying, which encourages her friends to help her. Just before Saboro is about to finish off her friends, Soleil explains to him on how she enjoys being his friend so as to clear the misunderstanding and even makes a heart with both hands to show her sincerity, which ultimately allows the girls to return him back to normal. That evening, Elena kindly tells Saboro on how humans put their feelings into plants as gifts to the loved ones they treasure, and genuinely apologizes for hurting his feelings. Saboro then removes his hat and cape to show Elena his body which suddenly blooms with an abundance of flowers, picking one for her as a present. She hopes that he will meet plenty of new friends and she along with her friends watch him depart in joy. Rivalry With Tenjo and Realizing her Dream When asked to be the Mihoshi Middle School's representative for a English Speech Contest, Elena accepts. Her tutor turns out to be Tenjo, disguised as Ms Jou, who is looking to have Elena realize how cruel the world really is so Elena would lose her smile. However, that plan backfires when Elena takes Ms Jou's advice and puts a positive spin on it, which in turns has Elena win the whole contest. But Elena seems to be bothered still because of what Tenjo had said about smiles during the battle. In episode 42, Elena sees that her mother, Kaede is home from work early. Her mother tells Elena she can have a break but just as Kaede decides to keep cooking, she gets a phone call asking her to come back to work. At the parent-teacher interview, Elena is asked by her teacher and her mother what her future dream is, which in turns has Elena say she'd prefer a future where she can still help out at home. Later that day, Elena comes across Tenjo who had turned her mother into a Nottorei because Kaede was bothered by Elena most likely destroying her own future due to being too keen to look after her family. This gets to Elena but she transforms. During the battle, Tenjo points out that Soleil's smile is fake and that she isn't actually doing anything for herself. Soleil isn't able to say anything back, so Selene steps in for her. However, the words of her mother's had gotten to Elena, making her hesitate to even walk through her home's door. In episode 43, when visiting Planet Guten, Elena is discouraged, as Tenjo reminds her of her insecurities from her past. But after being encouraged by Selene during the battle, Soleil decides to display her truest smile to everyone including Tenjo which triggers her Twinkle Imagination. After returning home, she chooses to tell her parents about her dream of being a professional translator. Epilogue Years later in episode 49, Elena is now a translator for a television station. She is last seen watching the rocket carrying Hikaru into space. Cure Soleil "Light up the sky! With sparkling heat! Cure Soleil!" 宇宙を照らす！灼熱のきらめき！キュアソレイユ！ Uchū wo Terasu! Shakunetsu no Kirameki! Kyua Soreiyu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Elena. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. During the battles, Soleil takes on an offensive role, almost always getting offensive and attacking the enemy with her flaming kicks. Transformation *'Color Charge!:' Elena's pendant top pops up, allowing Elena to insert her Star Color Pen. Her headband then disappears as she shouts the phrase and draws a circle that produces fireballs. Elena bursts out of the circle and begins to sing. She draws a swirl which turns into purple spheres. She sticks her hands inside one of the spheres, which creates her cuffs. She puts her feet in another sphere, forming her boots. She touches her pendant again and draws a squiggly line that forms the stars on her boots. She hops on a few of the spheres and draws another squiggly line, forming her dress. She then draws on her beady choker, earrings, and hair clip as her hair grows really long and becomes lighter. She presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and attaches to her dress. She then tosses the pen into the air before catching it and drawing on her belt and then her pen flies into its pouch. She stops singing and introduces herself before striking a pose. Attacks * : Using the Star Color Pendant, Soleil is able to perform this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Libra Star Princess Color Pen, Soleil is able to perform an upgraded version of this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Scorpio Star Princess Color Pen, Soleil is able to perform another upgraded version of this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Virgo Star Princess Color Pen, Soleil is able to perform yet another upgraded version of this attack. * : An attack Soleil performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Milky and Cure Selene. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. * : An attack Soleil performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Milky, Cure Selene and Cure Cosmo. To perform it, she needs Unicorn Fuwa and her Twinkle Style. Songs Elena's voice actor, Yasuno Kiyono has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Naruse Eimi, who voices Hoshina Hikaru, Kohara Konomi, who voices Hagoromo Lala, Komatsu Mikako, who voices Kaguya Madoka, and Uesaka Sumire, who voices Yuni. *'Your Sonrisa' Duets *'Color Charge!' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Kohara Konomi, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) *'Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Kohara Konomi, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) *'Twinkle Stars' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Kohara Konomi, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) Trivia *Elena's birthday is on September 8th, making her star sign Virgo. *Elena shares her voice actress with Lumière, a character from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *Elena is the first main character as of now to have brown skin. She is also the first Cure to have a beauty mark. *Due to her father being Hispanic and her mother being a translator, Elena is proficient at languages. *Similar to Amanogawa Kirara, Elena’s surname comes from her mother's rather than her father's. *Elena shares her first name with Shiina Elena, a minor character from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery :Main Page: Amamiya Elena/Image Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure characters